3 times Dean prayed to God and 1 time he didn't
by Tellhound
Summary: Just a one-shot about three times Dean prayed to God and one time he didn't. Rated T for language. Possible spoilers for all seasons. Not so much angst.


Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural or the characters.

**A/N:** Hi guys. I know that I should work on one of my other stories but I couldn't help myself. I just had to write this.

**Warning: **Bad language.

**Spoilers: **Possible spoilers from all seasons.

**Three times Dean prayed to God and one time he didn't**

Dean still remembered it like yesterday when he prayed to God for the first time in his life. It was a dark and cold night. Dean and Bobby had just found Sam after he had been kidnapped by the yellow-eyed son of a bitch. "Sam!" he had yelled when he saw his brother slowly walking towards him and Bobby. Suddenly a black guy walked up from behind Sam and stabbed him in the bag. Bobby had begun chasing the guy while Dean himself ran up to his brother. Dean still remembers holding Sam, telling him how everything was going to be okay. He didn't know if Sam had heard him or not. It didn't matter. He had to say it was going to be okay to not cry. But it didn't help. Once his little brother took his last breath, going limp in Dean's arms the tears soon started to fall. When Bobby came back they had carried Sam's dead body to the car and laid him in the backseat. Dean sat there with him while Bobby drove the car to a cabin. They carried Sam's body to a bed inside the cabin before Bobby left. He had known Dean needed to be alone for a while. As Dean sat there on a chair beside his brother he looked up with tears in his eyes and prayed. He prayed to God, asked him to give the life to his brother back. Prayed that everything would be okay. He prayed that he soon would get the chance to kill the yellow-eye and the son of a bitch that had killed his brother.

The second time Dean prayed to God was almost gone from his memory. When Sam had been killed Dean sold his soul to bring him back. After a year he died and went to hell. He was there for four month (40 year since the timeline is different in hell) until an angel named Castiel came and dragged him up from there. He came back to earth and found out that his brother, the person he sold his soul for was drinking demon blood and worked with a demon. When he realized that Sam had turned to a monster he locked him up inside the safety room in the cellar at Bobby's. When he heard his brother scream and beg to get out Dean had walked outside with a whiskey bottle in his hand. He stood beside the Impala and brought the bottle to his lips but took it down again before looking up at the star filled sky with tears in his eyes and saying: "Please… I can't… I need some help. Please."

The third time Dean prayed to God was also the last time he prayed to the Lord. Castiel was dead and so was Bobby. Sam had killed them. Or really it was Lucifer who had killed them. He was only in Sam's body. After killing Bobby and Cas he had beaten the shit out of Dean before Sam was able to take control over his body again and jump in to the cage dragging Michael in Adam's body with him. Dean had walked over to the spot where the ground had opened up. Now there was just grass there and the four horsemen's rings there. Dean fell down on his knees and felt the tears welling up in his eyes, but he wasn't able to cry. He just sat there looking down on the ground while thinking: _"Please God. You need to bring my brother back." _Right after that Castiel had come back and healed Dean. Dean had of course asked Castiel if he was God. Cas said he took it as a compliment but that he wasn't God.

Then we have the time when he didn't pray to God. Dean was living together with Lisa and her son after Sam got locked in the cage with Lucifer, Michael and Adam. He had lived with them for a couple of month and one night when he was a little drunk, Lisa and Ben was asleep Dean walked out and sat down on a bench and whispered: "Please Cas. I need your help. I… I feel so lost. I feel so… I feel like… I can't take this anymore. I want my brother. Please. I need…" He didn't say anymore, tears streaming down his face. Suddenly he had heard Cas's voice from beside him saying: "I know you want him. But I can't do anything. You just got to hold on. Hold on and everything will be alright when you least expect it." Of course when Dean looked beside him there was no one there but he felt happier because Cas had been there. He just knew it had been him.

**A/N: **Okay. So this sucked and I have no idea why I wrote it but please let me know what you think.


End file.
